


Transference

by ibroketuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibroketuesday/pseuds/ibroketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have... a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [livejournal](http://ibroketuesday.livejournal.com/70840.html). [](http://tracy-loo-who.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tracy-loo-who.livejournal.com/)**tracy_loo_who** made me do it. Set during 4x10.

The sex is slow, deliberate, caring. Dean wasn't expecting it to be like this. He's had day-before-a-dangerous-hunt sex, my-last-year-to-live sex, even fresh-out-of-hell-let's-live-it-up sex, but he's never taken a woman to bed (or backseat, whatever) because God and his dickwad angels were coming for them with some lightning bolts and holy wrath in the morning. None of the girls he's slept with before have been fallen angels, either, at least to the best of his knowledge, so really, he wasn't expecting anything in particular because this is a whole new ballgame, but it seems like it should feel strange and intense and desperate.

For some reason, it doesn't.

Instead, Anna looks at him with a focus that makes Dean see the angel she once had been, and it would be a little freaky if her gaze weren't so compassionate. She touches his body not with the reverence one affords a saint nor with the harshness inflicted on sinners, but as though he's just another man in a line of men, someone normal, someone human despite everything that happened to him and everything he did. He tries to give it back to her, pressing his message into her skin with the pads of his thumbs, gentle touches on her back and breasts and thighs: _you're human too_.

Anna kisses her way down his unscarred chest and strokes her palms along the underside of his legs. The handprint on Dean's arm is burning and itching. It's the mark of an angel, the mark of a God Dean can almost let himself want to believe in. It's the mark that means someone somewhere decided Dean deserved to be saved after all. He wants Anna to tell him the same thing now. His whole body is already tense and sensitized and energized and the real sex hasn't even _started_ yet -

It's like she knows. Anna climbs up his body and slides down onto him just as she fits her hand over Castiel's handprint.

*

Half the country away, Castiel makes a low, garbled noise and falls out of his chair.

Uriel looks up from his ill-gotten copy of the National Enquirer just long enough to observe Castiel sprawled on the carpet and deliver an emphatic eye roll and huffy sigh. Emotional and physical transference when contact with the handprint is made, they said. It's a safety device, they said. Zachariah's brilliant idea, of course. They don't have to put up with Castiel freezing in place whenever someone so much as brushes Dean's shoulder, and that includes Dean himself. Castiel is far too well acquainted with morning showers for someone who's never even taken his vessel's clothes off.

On his back, on the floor, Castiel's mouth opens silently. He twitches. Out comes a breathy "Oh..."

Uriel hopes to high heaven that Dean Winchester doesn't have good stamina, or this is going to be a very long night.


End file.
